Immortal Hunger
by De1796
Summary: In the world of Shadowhunters, demons roam free. Thank goodness Katniss Everdeen is one of the best. She lives in the Washington, DC Institute, protecting the lives of innocents. With the help of her family and parabatai, Gale and his family she keeps the city safe. That is until a unique and powerful demon comes to destroy...well, the world.
1. Chapter 1

A short crossover of The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments.

I had to do this for a high school Writing class with limited time. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snow**

A tail whips past her face. An arm reaches out to grasp her throat. She ducks and dodges every attacking blow. This demon will never win. Katniss smiles as the distorted creature hurdles its body towards her. She simply avoids his erratic arms and stabs him with a seraph blade, the demon disappears. Gale and his younger brother Rory are sitting on the sidewalk chuckling.

Gale looks up at Katniss, "Well that took longer than it should have."

"Ha-ha. Shut up," Katniss says defensively. "And you have to admit it was fast."

"Sure, sure, It was fast. That's why you took longer than little Rory," Gale and Rory laugh again and this time Katniss begins to lighten up. They stand and all start walking down the sidewalk.

Katniss turns around to make eye contact with Gale while walking backwards, "Um, well you do know that since were parabatai, you should have had my back and helped me out. We would probably be home by now, too."

Gale rolls his eye, "Like you wouldn't have yelled at me for stealing your thunder."

"Never!"

BEEP. BEEP.

They all sprang into a defensive stance. The Sensor was wildly beeping and buzzing in Katniss's hand. The blissful adrenaline that flowed through her body moments ago came rushing back. They scan the area checking every dark alley and concealed corner. After a couple minutes Katniss and Gale hear snapping, "Guys, over here," Rory forcefully whispers.

The dark alley contained a miniscule amount of light at the end. The light illuminates the pure white fur of a creature. Its neck violently jerks back and forth as if it is eating. It's large body shudders as it growls and vibrates through it's scaly tail. Regardless of it's heavenly color, this creature is of the shadow world.

"Why is it white and fluffy? The demons I learn about are black and disgusting," Rory isn't the only confused one standing there.

"Let's find out," Katniss shifts her body as if to run down the alley. Gale immediately blocks her way with one lanky, strong arm. She tries to continue on, but he holds her back.

"You're not afraid, right?" Katniss challenges him.

"Of course I'm not afraid," Gale lets his arm fall. "I'm cautious, unlike you. We have never seen a thing like that before. I don't think we should disturb it right now."

Katniss turns to stand face to face with Gale, well, her face to his neck.

"Excuse me? We are here to protect this world from demons, all demons, it doesn't matter if we have never seen its kind before, we have a duty to exterminate all creatures of hell no matter the cost." She walks away and raises her bow while flicking two arrows out of her black leather quiver.

"We are Shadowhunters," she shoots the arrows directly into the white, furry demon's neck.

Whatever innocence was left of the creature dissipated when it whips its head to directly look at Katniss and shows the blood trailing from it's fangs down to its chin. The arrows didn't seem to affect it. The demon shifts to face them completely and Katniss reloads her bow as Gale and Rory pull out their seraph blades.

The demon begins to walks slowly at them with its large paws vibrating the ground. It has to make a journey from the end of the dark alley all the way to them, but his form changes as he makes his way to them.

Gale, Katniss, and Rory stand their ground. The white creature becomes a man. There is no screaming or twitching, he simply changes and becomes a pale man with white hair in white suit. The blood still rests upon his chin destroying the purity of his facade. He stops in the middle of the alley, about 100 feet from them. He pulls out the two arrows still implanted in his neck and drops them on the ground. No movement he makes is threatening, but the trained Shadowhunters never let their guard down.

He stares at them and quirks a half smile and his deep, slithering voice rings in their ears, "Tell everyone, the mortals will cease to exist, when Snow comes."

He disappears.

They stand there as still and panicked as a bunny being hunted by a coyote. Then they hear a moaning echoing from the deep, dark pit of the alley. Rory is the first to react. He runs down the alley, illuminating the space with his witchlight. Gale is next to react and jogs towards the sound. Katniss is last. "The mortals will cease to exist, the mortal will cease to exist, when Snow comes, Snow comes" rings through her head as she trails behind Gale.

At the end, Rory is kneeling next to a young man. His face is almost angelic, the blood loss had drained his face. His light blonde hair gives him a crown of gold. Then there is the blood pooling out of his thigh, which the demon decided to use as a chew toy.

"He's a shadowhunter," Rory states while picking up a seraph blade that he found next to the small man, which is odd for a shadowhunter.

"What's your name?" Katniss's loud steady voice questions him.

"Pee-ta Me-ahmm," the painful venom that is flooding his veins causes each defined muscle in his body to tense.

Katniss immediately takes out her stele, "Gale you're better at it, heal him."

"We can't. I can put a rune on him to slow the blood loss and reverse the effects of the venom, but he needs a real doctor." Gale rips open the front of Peeta's shirt and slowly draws the mark directly upon his heart.

"Fine. Peeta we are going to help you, just stay-oh," Peeta's eyes closed and his body went limp. "Come on guys."

Gale easily lifts Peeta up and they walk the distance to the Institute. You would think people would be staring at three armed teenagers, one carrying a bleeding man, walking down the sidewalk and through the Mall in the middle of Washington, DC. Shadowhunters don't have that problem, they marked themselves so they would be invisible to mundane eyes. They are unknown protectors that defend the clueless mundanes from the unknown demon that lurk within the shadows.

* * *

They barge into the Institute and run directly to the infirmary. Katniss's mother jumps as the door bangs open and Gale places Peeta on the nearest bed.

"Who is this? What's wrong?" Ms. Everdeen asked.

"He has lost a lot of blood. Just help him. We need him to live," the steely tone naturally flowed out of Katniss's mouth.

"Okay then," Ms. Everdeen's eyes intensified, the resemblance between her daughter and herself became obvious, "Rory, go get Prim. Gale, go find Haymitch and tell him everything that has just happened. Katniss, stay here and get me the antiseptic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

Katniss's eyes glance over Peeta's body pausing at his peaceful face. She analyzes the situation. She analyzes the man sleeping off his wound in the infirmary bed. Nothing. It doesn't make sense why he was there, why he couldn't have just stabbed the demon, why the institute wasn't informed that another Shadowhunter would be in the area. How was that quick shapeshifting, white creature a demon?

"You okay?" Haymitch's voice snapped Katniss out of her reverie. "You're staring at that poor boy like he's dinner and you haven't eaten in years."

"I'm fine. I just can't comprehend what happened. What demon has those powers? What demon does not take the chance to kill Shadowhunters?"

"Snow. The demon's name is Snow. After Gale explained to me what happened, I researched white demons. It was actually quite easy since there is only one demon ever born white. He was born of the ashes of hell. He came into existence during the creation of hell, the day Lucifer fell. He was Lucifer's pet and was fed the blood of deceased or living mortals. He does not want nor care about the blood of Shadowhunters, he will only attack them if they get in the way," Haymitch gravely clarified.

"Okay so that was a lot of information to take in." Katniss fiddled with the bed sheet as her mind whirled.

"Actually, it is pretty simple to me. There is a demon out there planning to destroy the world, and we are the Shadowhunters that are going to stop it. Oh, and this guy too." He casually pointed to a seemingly asleep Peeta.

Haymitch could always find a way to bring Katniss back to reality. He gave her a reasons to keep fighting, supported her intense training routine, and taught her how to handle her earnest emotions. He also knew how to make a serious, important conversation quite lighthearted. Haymitch and Katniss held eye contact with sly grins and squinted, zealous eyes that expressed their determination. They were ready for a fight.

"No," a tired, but strong voice broke the silence. "No one is joining me. There are others around the world fighting this battle, you are not needed."

Katniss instantly stood up to hover over him, "Needed? That demon would have killed you if we weren't there to save you. And what did you say about others? What is going on? Answer these questions and leave not a single detail out or by the Angel I will-"

"Katniss, come on," Haymitch rolled his eyes, he was used to her ferocious curiosity.

She breathed out, "Answer, now."

"The Clave told me to tell no one of my mission," Peeta gave a small second long smile at the end.

"Well then, I guess we gotta go tell the Clave that you failed," Katniss continued with gritted teeth, "and need a little help." She began to stride toward the door.

"Wait, wait. I'll tell you what I know, just don't tell the Clave I messed up cause they would make me go back to Idris and I can't, just can't go back there," He sounded as if he was pleading. Katniss gave him a curt nod telling him to continue on. "Ok, so I heard him tell you a little background on Snow, it's all completely correct. Snow has been around for centuries slowly feeding on the human population, and every century he gets even more ravenous. For the past couple months he has increased his attacks, to keep this hidden the Clave has used warlocks to cover them up. They turn them into mundane disturbances like shootings and car crashes. The Clave turned to the Shadowhunters who have encountered Snow, been affected by his cruelty. There are many of us and we have secretly been hunting him down ever since. He is not like normal demons; he has had time to gain power. He can't die by one single blow. He needs to be ripped apart to actually have a chance at dying."

A comfortable silence rang through the air. Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta just sat there thinking quietly to themselves.

Katniss's face lightened and spoke out with great confidence, "Heal quickly, 'cause I have a plan."

"What? How the heck can you have a plan already?" Peeta exclaimed.

"I'm good."

"So am I." Peeta looked as if insulted.

"I'm better." Katniss turned smoothly on her heals. "Come on Haymitch, I'll show you my plan in the library," she walked through the door with determination, a motive behind each step, leaving Peeta sitting in his bed stunned by her arrogance.

* * *

Katniss, Haymitch, and Gale sit around the library table where Katniss drew out and explained her plan thoroughly. Her confidence was soaring, but was soon grounded by Gale's confused and judgmental expression.

"How the hell are we going to be able to do this without a hundred Shadowhunters and a wide open field where no mundanes will witness us killing a giant, white demon?" Gale's eyebrows were raised and eyes wide, waiting for a reasonable response.

"Ok, I might have left some parts out. I am hoping that Cinna will be willing to help us. He's a warlock, so he can open a portal. We will force Snow through it and follow after him. People will be waiting on the other side in an open field where no mundane will be there to witness his death or get hurt in the process. "Katniss felt her plan was reasonable, a little difficult, but life is difficult and she goes the extra mile to keep this world safe.

"And the hundreds of Shadowhunters?" Gale pressed on.

The doors flew open and Peeta strode in with a slight limp, "I got that part covered."

"Well, that was dramatic," Haymitch noted and took a swig of his bourbon.

* * *

After a long and uncomfortable conversation between Peeta and Ms. Everdeen where she eventually made him understand that he was not healed yet, Peeta took his cellphone, layed back down in his bed and started making calls. He notified every Shadowhunter that is part of the Snow search party and explained to them the plan.

Katniss called Cinna and gave him the rundown on Snow. Cinna is a very calm, understanding, powerful, and rather stylish warlock. He immediately responded with yes. Katniss we ecstatic that her plan was going so well, that it was working out. Gale even found an open field enclosed by high ground. He continued looking up local popular places. Peeta told them that Snow targeted places with large groups of people, he liked that more people would run towards the commotion, supplying him with more food.

As the days advanced, Peeta and Katniss worked together to create the perfect scenario that had no holes. No possible way it could go wrong. They envisioned the battle and the placement of every person involved. Shadowhunters from all around the country portaled to the Institute prepared for a hard fight. Prepared to take down and intelligent demon that was slowly destroying the world.

There was one day until they took action, one day until Snow attacked the local club they found that had the highest population at night, one day until they finished him. On that one day, the single flaw of the entire plan was pinpointed, but it was too late.

On that day, Snow attacked the one place they least expected, the one place that contained the most people during the day in Washington, DC.

Katniss woke up that morning determined to finalize every action of the plan, to be ready to take on a strong demon by nightfall the next day. She went through her normal routine, but instead of having ownership of the entire training room, she shared the space with 20 other shadowhunters preparing themselves.

Katniss left the training room around noon to go to the kitchen. She ate lunch with an excited Gale and a complaining Rory, who is too young to fight in a full on battle. They were having a friendly conversation when a panicked and fully healed Peeta came running into the kitchen.

He was exasperated and dumbfounded, "He attacked in the daylight. He attacked. We're too late, it's over, we failed."

Katniss couldn't comprehend that, demons can't withstand daylight; it is just a well known fact.

"You're wrong, you have to be mistaken. You have to be."

"Katniss," Peeta grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the window pointing out it, "look, he attacked the White House."

People ran frantically away from the broken building. Even from their distance, Katniss could see the bloodstained pillars. Her confidence dissipated immediately, her sanity left with it, leaving only hope to control her mind and body.

She stared Peeta straight in his frightened eyes with her apprehensive ones, "Gather up everyone. We fight now."


End file.
